Ultrasaur
Appearance Ultrasaur, as the name implies, takes the appearance of a reptilian humanoid possessing the features of numerous extinct species of dinosaur: *A head resembling carnivores of the Carcharodontosauridae family. *A Spinosaurus-like sail, the bone density of which can be modified to allow the sail to be pulled taut against Ultrasaur's back to prevent breakage, or hardened and using when rolling as a biological buzz-saw. *Four-toed feet, with the second toes carried off the ground and sporting raptor-like claws for use in kicking and grabbing. *A muscular tail tipped with an Ankylosaur-like club, used in combat, but lacking the kick of the real deal. *A crystalline, diamond-shaped object on his chest that seems to serve no function other than to serve as Ultrasaur's Colour Timer. When Ultrasaur assumes a form, the Colour Timer changes to resemble a fusion of the respective Ultra Warriors' Colour Timers. Transformation Connor first scrolls through the list of forms in the Combination Bracer, then rotates the dial 90 degrees clockwise, transporting him to a pocket dimension coloured after the Ultras whose power he's borrowing. He presses the button on its right side, creating a projection of the form's two corresponding Ultra Warriors. After delivering a specific transformation catchphrase, Connor twists the Combination Bracer's dial 90 degrees anti-clockwise and thrusts his arm upwards, transforming into Ultrasaur and engulfing him and the two projections in a luminous aura. The two Ultra Warriors then break down into a shower of particles and combine on Ultrasaur's chest, forming the Colour Timer and implanting their features onto his body. During the rising transformation scene, Ultrasaur shouts out the name of the fusion before descending into the battle. - Plasmite Slicer= During the rise sequence, the background first appears in space with several stars before changing to Great's rise background as Ultrasaur appears from an explosion of light. As he moves forward, the particles from the explosion form a glowing moebius strip and the scene shifts to Mebius' rise sequence. - Specium Attacker= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening of Ultraman's TV series (a green, twisted spiral followed by a red explosion) before changing to Powered's rise scene for Ultrasaur to appear. As he moves forward, the two rise sequences merge together, forming a red background, with Ultrasaur highlighted by a blue light and electricity surging all around him. - Maxium Power= During the rise sequence, the background first appears ocean blue a la Max's rise scene as Ultrasaur appears. As he moves forwards, lightning surges around him a la Powered's rise scene. - Victorium Xanadium= During the rise sequence, the background first resembles Victory's crystal-themed rise scene when Ultrasaur appears, and as he moves forward, the background shatters to transition to X's digital rise scene. - Guillotine Core= During the rise sequence, the background first appears plain black with a flash of light before changing to Nexus' rise scene for Ultrasaur to appear, spinning rapidly. As he moves forward, the background changes to Ace's rise scene and Ultrasaur stops spinning. - Particle Thrasher= During the rise sequence, the background first appears plain black with a flash of light before changing to Nexus' rise scene for Ultrasaur to appear. As he moves forward, the background changes to Mebius's rise scene. As Ultrasaur moves closer, the two aforementioned backgrounds merge together to form a glowing golden background. }} Forms |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's default form, specialising in balanced fighting and energy-based skills by using assets from Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Tiga. In this form, Ultrasaur relies on various beam-orientated attacks and physical combat through channelling the power of Tiga's Type Change and Mebius' power-up forms. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot and Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Body Features *'Protectors': A pair of lined, gold and silver shoulder guards. *'Mebellion Brace': A purple and gold brace on Ultrasaur's left forearm, themed after the Mebium Brace and Spark Lens. Techniques Special *'Mebellion Shot': Ultrasaur Mebium Zepellion's standard finishing attack. Ultrasaur outstretches his arms, crossing his wrists and activating the Mebellion Brace. Spreading his arms, Ultrasaur draws in an arc of silver energy, then raises his arms above his head, creating a glowing, golden moebius strip between his hands. Ultrasaur then drops his arms into an L-style pose and fires a gold and silver beam from his vertical arm. *'Mebellion Slicer': Ultrasaur places his hands on his shoulders, then thrusts them forwards, firing an energy wave from his protectors that cuts through foes. *'Mebellion Slash': Ultrasaur fires an energy blast by placing his hand on the Mebellion Brace and cupping his hands to the side before thrusting his hand at the foe. Multiple blasts can be discharged at once. *'Mebellion Multi-Ray': Ultrasaur slides his hand across the Mebellion Brace and crosses his wrists to form a “+” with his hands to fire rapid-fire blasts from his vertical hand. *'Ranbalt Blade Bomb': Ultrasaur raises his arms to gather energy and cups them at his left side. He then then thrusts his left arm forward and extends the Mebellion Blade to fire a powerful, golden energy arrow. During the set-up, the purple and gold markings on Ultrasaur’s body glow. *'Delacium Burst': By performing a similar set-up to the Mebium Burst, Ultrasaur can summon a ball of heat energy and hurl it at his foes. There is also a smaller variant that uses the same set-up as the Delacium Light Stream that is used when Ultrasaur is low on energy. During the set-up, the red markings on Ultrasaur’s body glow. Physical *'Mebellion Punch': A punch attack. *'Mebellion Multi Kick': A kick attack. *'Mebellion Brain Chop': A chop attack. *'Mebellion Pitfall Counter': Ultrasaur quickly gathers electricity into his left fist and blasts it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that the enemy will fall into, exploding only seconds later. *'Dynamite Dash': The red markings on Ultrasaur’s body glow before he engulfs himself in flames, leaps into the air and flies at his opponent with his right arm clenched outward. Upon contact with the foe, Ultrasaur explodes, then reforms from particles in the air. Other *'Mebellion Blade': An energy blade that extends from the Mebellion Brace. *'Mebellion Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Ultrasaur fires a beam above the foe that explodes into a thick, freezing mist. During the set-up, the purple and gold marking’s on Ultrasaur’s body glow. *'Super Speed and Agility': Ultrasaur taps into the speed and skill of Tiga Sky Type and Mebius Brave, causing the gold and purple markings on his body to glow. During this state, Ultrasaur can move and attack faster, but his strength is reduced. *'Super Strength': Ultrasaur taps into the strength of Tiga Power Type and Mebius Burning Brave, causing the red markings on his body to glow. During this state, Ultrasaur is slower, but his blows are much more powerful. *'Mebellion Barrier': Ultrasaur extends his palms outwards, creating a barrier of four, interlocked moebius strips to block and reflect energy attacks. - Plasmite Slicer = Plasmite Slicer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's fire-based form, with the highest resistance to heat, and amazing strength, gained from combining assets of Ultraman Great and Ultraman Mebius. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Great's Burning Plasma and Great Double Slicer and Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Dynamite. Body Features *'Plasmium Braces': Dual braces equipped on each wrist used to charge energy and summon blades. Techniques Special *'Plasmium Blast': By swiping his hands across the Plasmium Braces and performing a set-up similar to the Mebium Burst, Ultrasaur can summon a massive plasma fireball and hurl it at his foes. *'Plasmium Shooter': The Plasmium Braces glow with energy and Ultrasaur thrusts his fists forward in a punching motion to fire missile-strength, arrow-shaped blasts of plasma. *'Plasmium Lightning Dissolver': With the Plasmium Slicer Blades extended, Ultrasaur thrusts his arms at the enemy and discharges a beam of lightning from between the two blades that atomises the foe. Physical *'Plasmite Counter': A flaming punch attack *'Plasmite Strike': A flaming kick attack, performed by jumping or friction movement. *'Plasmium Dynamite': Ultrasaur engulfs himself in flames and charges the enemy. He grabs hold of them, and the flames expand into an explosion, engulfing and destroying the foe. *'Plasmium Tornado': With the Plasmium Slicer Blades extended, Ultrasaur rotates rapidly and engulfs himself in a flaming tornado. This can be used defensively to repel attacks, or offensively as Ultrasaur speeds towards the foe and slices them rapidly and repeatedly. Other *'Plasmium Slicer Blades': Two blades of plasma extend from the Plasmium Braces to slice through foes. *'Plasmium Defence Arc': Ultrasaur outstretches his arms and creates a triangular shield to block and reflect energy attacks. - Specium Attacker = Specium Attacker 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's combat-based form, designed to take on multiple foes and dispatch them with brutal efficiency by combining assets of Ultraman Powered and Ultraman. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Powered's Mega Specium Ray and Ultraman's Ultra-Attack Ray. Body Features *'Mega Specium Stabilizers': Blade-like organs on Ultrasaur's forearms used to harness Specium energy. Techniques Special *'Mega Specium-Attack Ray': Ultrasaur charges his energy and shoots it off his right arm as a wave of blue energy rings. Once it hits the foe, Ultrasaur crosses his arms in a “+” pose and the Mega Specium Stabilizers glow, causing the foe to explode. *'Mega Specium Slash': Ultrasaur performs the set-up for the Ultra Slash while the Mega Specium Stabilizers glow. He then thrusts his right arm in a throwing motion and discharges a blue buzzsaw-like energy disc from his hand, which can slice through all but the toughest of monsters. Can split into two mid-air or two can be fired at once. **'Mega Specium Slash Shield': Upon discharge, Ultrasaur can position the Mega Specium Slash to act as a shield to block energy attacks before throwing it at the foe. **'Giga Mega Specium Slash': After performing the set-up, Ultrasaur pulls his arm back and raises it higher to summon more Specium energy and create a massive version of the Mega Specium Slash that he then throws at the enemy. *'Slash Knuckle Ray': Ultrasaur places one hand above the other and fires a stream of explosive blasts from his fist. Physical *'Ultra-Power Punch': A punch attack. *'Ultra-Power Kick': A kicking attack. *'Ultra-Power Chop': A chopping attack. *'Ultra-Power Sword Haze': Ultrasaur charges his hand with energy and uses it to punch or slice foes. *'Ultra-Power Defence': Ultrasaur's tough hide renders him immune to most energy attacks, resisting heat, claws, teeth, and even electricity. Other *'Mega Specium Barrier': Ultrasaur slashes the outline of a vertical rectangle in the air before him with the Mega Specium Stabilizers and places his hands within the outline to form an energy barrier. *'Ultra Will-Shower': Ultrasaur joins his hands together and uses his Ultra Willpower to condense molecules of water in the air into a powerful stream. - Maxium Power = Maxium Power 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's speed-based form, relying on agility and blade attacks in combat by combining assets of Ultraman Max and Ultraman Powered. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Max's Maxium Sword and Ultraman Powered's Powered Slash Body Features *'Spaxium Sword': The boomerang weapon atop Ultrasaur’s head can be detached and thrown at the enemy. When in the air, Ultrasaur can control the blade through telekinesis to make sure it always returns to him. *'Spaxium Slash Stabilizers': Blade-like organs on Ultrasaur’s forearms that can be used to slice through enemies. *'Powered Galaxy Armour': Ultrasaur wears protective armour on his chest, shoulders and upper back. *'Spaxium Spark': The brace item on Ultrasaur’s left wrist is used to absorb energy for Card’s finishers. *'Spaxium Galaxy': A bracer Ultrasaur summons to his right wrist to deliver extra-powerful finishers. Techniques Special *'Spaxium Cannon': Ultrasaur raises the Spaxium Spark, gathering energy, and fires a left-handed “+” style multi-coloured beam from the Spaxium Slash Stabilizers. *'Powered Galaxy Cannon': Ultrasaur swipes his hand across the Spaxium Galaxy to activate it and thrusts it at the opponent to fire a Specium Ray-type beam. Physical *'Spaxium Sword Slash': Ultrasaur grabs the Spaxium Sword with his right hand and coats it in a disc of energy before throwing it at his opponent. **'Spaxium Sword Slash Multiple Shot': Ultrasaur causes the Spaxium Sword Slash to multiply into a flock of energy disk-coated blades to decimate his opponent. *'Spaxium Crusher': Ultrasaur imbues the Spaxium Spark with energy to deliver a powerful left uppercut. *'Spaxium Satellite Kick': Ultrasaur moves at high speed and disappears from sight before hitting the enemy with a dive from above with a kick. Other *'Spaxium Barrier': Ultrasaur traces a rectangle in the air before him and creates a barrier to block and reflect energy attacks. *'Powered Galaxy Sword': A blade of energy conjured from the Spaxium Galaxy. *'Power Dash': Ultrasaur can accelerate to blinding speeds at will. - Victorium Xanadium= Victorium Xanadium 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's armour-based form, combining the powers of Spark Dolls and Cyber Cards to augment his power and increase his defence through combining assets of Ultraman Victory and Ultraman X. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Victory's Victorium Shoot and Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray. Body Features *'Xanatory Crystals': Ultrasaur sports five X-shaped crystals, with the top half stylised like a "V", on his forearms, shins and forehead. Techniques Special *'Xanatory Especially': Ultrasaur creates an energy "V" with his hands and absorbs it into his arms. As his arms glow, he sweeps his leg and turns his arms and torso to the side. He then faces forward and fires a barrage of X-shaped energy blasts from his five crystals. *'Xanatory Attacker Burn': Ultrasaur jumps into the air and tucks his limbs in as he absorbs heat energy before spreading them and firing an X-shaped heat beam from his forehead crystal. Physical *'Xanatory Hyper Cross Kick': Ultrasaur performs a powerful flying kick glowing with an X-shaped aura and creates a V-shaped explosion on contact with the enemy. *'UltransArmour': By combining the energy of Spark Dolls and Cyber Cards, Ultrasaur can equip himself with certain elements of monsters and Cyber Kaiju. **'GomoRed King Knuckles': An armoured vest and gauntlets with a design similar to EX Red King’s skin pattern. The gauntlets resemble a fusion of EX Red King’s fists and Cyber Gomora’s claws. ***'Oscillatory Flame Road':Ultrasaur charges the gauntlets with oscillatory energy and thrusts them into the ground to create a series of massive explosions capable of dealing massive damage to the opponent. **'Eleking Buster Whip': An armoured vest and arm cannon with a design similar to Eleking’s skin tone. The cannon can morph into a whip to entwine and strike enemies. ***'Electric Blaster Lasso': Ultrasaur releases a stream of electricity shaped like Eleking’s tail from the cannon and entwines the foe, delivering a massive surge of electricity into them. **'Shepardostar Knight': An armoured vest with crystals and a design similar to Bemstar’s skin tone. The Cyber Bemstar Arm Shield is equipped on Ultrasaur’s left arm and he wields the Shepardon Saber in his right. ***'Spout Saber Flash': Ultrasaur absorbs an enemy’s energy attack with his shield, transfers the energy to his sword and slashes a V-shaped energy blast at the enemy. ***'Spout Victorium Cannon': The crystals on Ultrasaur's armour glow, and he fires a powerful, destructive, white energy beam from his shield's gorge. **'Hyper Zetton Armour': An armoured vest and gauntlets with a design similar to Zetton’s skin tone. The gauntlets are fashioned after Hyper Zetton’s claws and can be used to summon the Hyper Zetton Barrier or the Hyper Zetton Absorb. ***'Hyper Zetton Dark Tornado': Ultrasaur creates a duplicate of himself that creates a fiery version of the Zetton Shutter as it flies and spins into the air before ramming into the opponent in a kamikaze attack. Other *'Xanatory Barrier Wall': Ultrasaur raises his forearms and generates a barrier to block and reflect energy attacks. - Guillotine Core= Guillotine Core 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's most violent form, specialising in dismembering foes with a variety of cutting attacks through combining assets of Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Nexus. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine and Ultraman Nexus' Core Impulse. Body Features *'Junis Hall': A crest with a hole adorning Ultrasaur’s head, not only serving as decoration, but used in the process of charging attacks. *'Junis Star': A blue gem on Ultrasaur’s head, located at the base of the Junis Hall. It is used to fire energy attacks. *'Ace Nexus': A pair of knife-tipped braces on Ultrasaur’s forearms. They are key features in charging and firing Ultrasaur’s beams attacks, but can also be used as cutting weapons in melee combat. *'Ultra Core': A large, red, V-shaped crystal on Ultrasaur’s chest, used to charge and fire beam attacks. Techniques Special *'Metallium Storm': Ultrasaur thrusts his arms to the left, energy surging between his palms, then swings them back around to form an L-shape and fires a multi-coloured beam from his vertical arm. *'Guillotine Storm': Ultrasaur crosses his arms across the Ultra Core, transferring energy into his arms. He then raises them upwards and outwards in a Y-shape to allow the energy to enter the Junis Hall. Bringing his hands to the crest, he gathers the converted energy and stretches his hands up and down to draw a thin line of energy that travels forwards and slices through foes vertically. **'Guillotine Particle Storm': Instead of stretching his hands up and down, Ultrasaur spreads his hands outwards, releasing several crescent-shaped bursts of energy that slices through foes. **'Guillotine Slash Storm': Ultrasaur gathers the collected energy in his right hand and thrusts it at the foe, discharging one or more circular, blue energy discs. *'Sword Laser': Ultrasaur places his index and middle finger above his Junis Star and fires a thin, blue cutting beam from the gem. *'Generator Q': By catching dark energy in his hands, Ultrasaur can bring them to the Junis Hall to convert it into light energy. After conversion, he brings the energy to the Ultra Core, and after a moment of charging, unleashes a powerful multi-coloured beam that can destroy or severely harm dark-powered monsters in one hit. Physical *'Acephans Knuckle': Ultrasaur charges his fist with energy and strikes the opponent, creating a explosion on impact. *'Acephans Kick': Ultrasaur delivers a powerful kick, usually to the opponent's crotch. *'Supreme Blade': Ultrasaur can create a katana-like sword from sheer force of will, capable of slicing through almost anything. Other *'Mach Thunder': Upon putting the two Ace Nexus on his arms together, Ultrasaur can move at incredible speeds for a short burst, leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. If contact is made with a foe during this state, Ultrasaur can transfer electricity into them through his touch. *'Neo-Circle Barrier': Ultrasaur traces a circle of energy in the air and places his palms in the middle to form a barrier to block and reflect energy attacks. - Particle Thrasher= Particle Thrasher 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is Ultrasaur's agility-based form, designed to take out stronger than average foes with fast and hard-hitting attacks by combining assets of Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Mebius. This form's name is deprived from Ultraman Nexus' Particle Feather and Ultraman Mebius' Lightning Thrasher. Body Features *'Impulse Brace': A brace Ultrasaur wears on his left arm used to charge energy attacks. Techniques Special *'Anphius Storm-Shot': Ultrasaur crosses his forearms, activating the Impulse Brace. He then pulls his arms up, electricity surging between them, and, once finished charging, thrusts his arms up to form a Y-shape as a massive moebius strip symbol flashes above him, and drops his arms to form a “+” with his wrists to fire a gold-and-white beam from his vertical hand. *'Cross Particle Thrasher': Ultrasaur performs the same actions used to charge the Mebium Shoot to coat his hands in energy. He then discharges this energy in the form of a slicing arc of golden energy. *'Dynamite Core': Ultrasaur summons flames around his body and concentrates them into his Colour Timer to fire a fiery, destructive beam capable of killing most monsters in one shot. *'Arrow-Knight Storm': Ultrasaur extends his left arm to his Colour Timer to summon an energy bow. By pulling back with his right arm, he can charge the Impulse Brace with energy, and by letting go, can fire a blade-like energy arrow. Physical *'Anphius Burst Kick': Ultrasaur energies his foot and spins rapidly, creating a whirlpool of energy around himself, and crashes into foes at high speeds, destroying, and if they were weak enough, piercing through, them. *'Anphius Meteor Kick': A powerful jump kick. *'Anphius Punch': By charging energy into the Impulse Brace, and in turn his left hand, Ultrasaur can deliver a powerful flaming punch. Other *'Knight Blade Storm': A glowing blue energy blade that extends from the Impulse Brace. **'Variable Blade Size': Ultrasaur can create an even larger version of the Knight Blade Storm. This can extend to longer sizes. ***'Knight Blade Overload': Using an already extended Knight Blade Storm, Ultrasaur can slice enemies easily from a far distance. It can also destroy monsters in one hit. **'Anphius Blade Slash': Ultrasaur can charge the Knight Blade Storm with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a half moon-shaped slash ray from the sword. *'Anphius Shield': Ultrasaur extends his hands, generating a circular energy barrier to repel energy attacks. **'Anphius Knuckle Generator': Once a beam makes contact with the Anphius Shield, Ultrasaur can absorb its energy and his barrier into the Impulse Brace and launch it back at the foe as a blast of energy. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:MoarCrossovers